Frankenturkey
by Lady Serenity2
Summary: Dr. Turkey-meister seeks revenge on the mild-manored people of Tokyo, Keanu Reeves and the scouts save the day


  
  
  
Frankenturkey  
(A screenplay by Me)  
  
The scene opens on a dark and stormy night in an secret  
underground laboratory. The camera is focused on an EVIL DOCTOR  
standing at an operating table.  
Evil doctor: Bwahahahaha! Bwahahah-ACK!  
the doctor breaks into a coughing fit  
Evil Doctor: I'm getting too old for this...  
He grabs a scalpel and you hear a series of noises that sound  
like a piece of Styrofoam being stabbed to death, followed by  
the sound of a chain-saw  
Evil Doctor: It's finished! My creature is finally finished!  
The camera zooms in on the operating table and a turkey with  
bolts in his neck sits up.  
Turkey: Bkack! Bkack!  
Evil Doctor: It's alive!!!  
Cut to:   
A peaceful little neighborhood in... uh... Tokyo! A peaceful  
little neighborhood in Tokyo. Our other main characters, the  
Sailor Scouts,(It's a movie in Tokyo, they have to be there!)  
sitting around a table, munching on sushi and discussing exams.  
Serena (Sailor Moon): Gosh, I hate studying!  
Ami (Mercury): We have to study or else we won't get into High  
School.  
Lita (Jupiter): Ami's right!  
Lita stands up, looking very proud  
Lita: It's been my dream to be a High School student and I will  
stop at nothing to do so!  
Mina (Venus): yanks Lita back into her chair  
Mina: Sit down before you hurt yourself.  
All of a sudden, they hear a loud rumbling.  
Luna (Serena's black cat): Do you hear that?  
Rei (Mars): It sounds like an earthquake!!  
The scouts scream and hide under the table.  
Artemis (Mina's white cat): No, it's... it's... it's...  
Luna whaps him on the head  
Artemis: FRANKENTRUKEY!!!!!!!  
The camera looks outside the window at a large turkey munching  
on the tops of buildings.  
Audience: Oh No!!  
The scouts scream again.  
Cut to:  
A computer room. The camera zooms in on a computer screen in the  
progress of searching for something. The camera pans the room  
and stops on KEANU REEVES, asleep and drooling on his desk.  
Keanu: zzzzz...  
The computer stops searching and beeps, waking Keanu up  
Keanu: Aha! Frankenturkey: an oversized bird that thrives on  
metallic and electronic objects, such as buildings, nails,  
bolts, various household appliances, and computers. This large  
poultry specimen was made by Dr. Turkey-meister in his secret  
lab on 1313 Turkey Lane. Dr. Turkey-meister had a turkey named  
Roger as a pet when he was a child. Roger was Thanksgiving  
dinner one year and since then Turkey-meister has been trying to  
seek revenge on the mild-mannered people of Tokyo. Oh no! He  
must be stopped!  
Keanu puts on his oh-so-cool black trench coat, boots, and  
sunglasses and heads out to save the world! Well, Tokyo at  
least...   
Cut to:  
the Sailor Scouts again  
Luna: Girls! you must transform and save the day!  
Scouts: Right.  
Serena: Moon Crystal Power!  
Ami: Mercury Crystal Power!  
Rei: Mars Crystal Power!  
Lita: Jupiter Crystal Power!  
Mina: Venus Crystal Power!  
The scouts go through an overly elaborate transformation and  
finally change into their Sailor Scout garb.   
Serena: Let's go!  
Outside, the scouts run into Keanu, who is swinging a rope over  
his head trying to lasso the turkey.  
Lita: Hey, what are you doing here??  
Keanu: Who, me?  
Rei: No, the turkey. Yes, you!  
Keanu: I'm trying to get the turkey.  
Ami: Well, you're never going to get it that way!  
Ami proceeds to explain a brilliant but utterly confusing plan.  
All of this goes over poor Keanu's head.  
Keanu: Whoa, dude, that's way too confusing for me. I think I'll  
do it my way.  
Keanu ropes the gigantic turkey, who has been standing there  
looking confused the whole time, and throws him under a nearby  
subway.  
Turkey: Bkack!  
Keanu: Take that turkey!  
The Audience cheers.  
Audience: Yay!!  
Just then, the turkey steps out of the subway car and the  
audience screams and runs in panic.  
Audience: Eek!  
Keanu: Dude, no way!  
Ami: Look! There's the doctor!  
Dr. Turkey-meister: Bwahahahaha! You can never kill Roger II!!!  
Mina: Roger II?  
Keanu: I'll explain later.  
Just then, Serena comes up with a great idea!  
Serena: I have an idea!  
Audience: Yay!!  
Serena: Let's eat it! Who has spoons?  
Keanu: There is no spoon.  
Mina: I have forks.  
Serena: That'll work.  
The scouts, the cats, and Keanu grab forks and chow down on  
Roger II.  
Audience: Yay!  
Dr. Turkey-meister: No! Roger II!!  
The doctor burst out sobbing and Keanu puts his arm around his  
shoulder.  
Keanu: Listen dude, I'm sorry we had to eat your bird, but he  
was kind of destroying the city. Drumstick?  
Dr. Turkey-meister: Sure, thanks!  
Luna: Look!  
Seven little baby turkeys waddle into the street. One of them  
goes up to Dr. Turkey-meister and hops up and down, squeaking.  
The doctor picks him up and cradles him in his arm.  
Dr. Turkey-meister (misty-eyed): Aw, he's so cute! Finally, a  
turkey of my very own. I'll call him, mini-Roger!   
Audience: Aw!  
The movie ends with a shot of the whole cast cradling baby  
turkeys.  
Audience: Aw! What a wonderful ending!  
The End  
Fade out.  
Fade back in on Keanu and Mina.  
Mina: So why was the turkey named Roger II?  
Keanu: Well, Dr. Turkey-meister's first turkey was named Roger,  
but he got eaten.  
Mina: Like Roger II.  
Keanu: Exactly! Hey, aren't you cartoon characters?  
Fade back out. 


End file.
